


Love, friendship and everything in between

by Julsemo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feels, First Crush, First Love, Friendship/Love, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Naruto is Just Naruto, Pining, Sai is working through his feelings, Sai-centric, Sexual Content, Top Hatake Kakashi, Unrequited Love, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend, jonin naruto, one sided Sai/Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julsemo/pseuds/Julsemo
Summary: When Sai realizes that his feelings for Naruto might have changed he is very confused..There are many different ways to love someone. Sai has to figure that out, but maybe Ino can help him.This is KakaNaru, InoSai
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. Dangos and other new things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SYukina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SYukina/gifts).



> I wrote this for SYukina from *KakaNaru Summit* who was my muse for this story.  
> I hope you have fun with this little story, dear.  
> Thank you for giving me ideas! <3

When Sai had joined Team 7, the Ex-Anbu was told that conflicts would follow them wherever they would go. People had been right. Their team was constantly confronted with difficult missions and strong enemies. He didn’t even want to start with Sasuke, because that was on another page page entirely.

Feelings and emotions were still difficult to understand and process for the young man. Even now, after the war, when he was sure that all the books that Kakashi-san made him read, had helped him a lot in his emotional growth. All the time he had spent with his comrades and his friends had also helped him a lot in relearning how to freely show emotions. That doesn’t mean that Sai wasn’t fighting with those things every day, quite the contrary, he was constantly in a fight with himself, because he wasn’t sure if what he said or did was right and if what he did was in the right correlation with his emotions. He could feel sweat forming on his forehead just thinking about the stress his body was constantly in when he thought about the “simple things” like “be nice and smile”. He wished it would be easier for him to act more like his teammates.

When he thought about Naruto’s sunny brilliant smile that made his heart race… he was sure that he would never be able to smile like that. Naruto was able to smile at people and make them feel warm and safe inside, like everything would be alright. Even if the situation couldn’t be worse, just one of Naruto’s beautiful smiles and everything was alright again.

Sai was sure though that his emotional growth made his teammates proud. He could see it in Sakura’s and Naruto’s happy faces when they greeted him before their training. He felt it in Kakashi’s friendly pat on the shoulder whenever he brought him another book. He could feel it whenever his friends asked him if he would join them for a drink after another successful mission. He could feel his insides bubble with happiness and warmth. 

_My friends._ _  
__My team._ _  
__Naruto._

Sai ran through the dark forest and his standard dark green uniform jacket was tightly wrapped around his body as he raced after Naruto who jumped from branch to branch in front of him.  
Sai could feel the harsh winds blowing in his face and the cold air was cooling his heated skin. He was thankful for the relatively cold temperature, because the fight had been tough, and he was looking forward to a nice long soak in his bathtub to get clean again and his warm soft bed. He felt a deep tiredness settling in his bones. 

“Oi, Sai are you keeping up?” Naruto happily called for him. The blond was like the sun in the darkness of the forest. Sai had to blink a few times to concentrate on the question again. It was amazing that Naruto still had this much energy after such a mission. “Of course, Naruto.” he quickly answered and hurried to keep up with the fast pace the group in front of him had to get back to the village.

Kakashi-san was moving close to the blond and gestured to Naruto to follow him. Sai had watched the two for some time now and had realized that whenever Kakashi-san talked to Naruto or whenever they went on missions together that Naruto would giggle and blush. It wasn’t as frequent as it used to be that Kakashi-san joined them on missions because Tsunade wanted the silver haired man to stay in the village for longer periods now to take over the office soon.

They would cross the border in a few minutes and Kakashi turned around to look at the team. Sakura, Ino and Choji were running next to Sai and they looked just as tired as the Ex-Anbu. Kakashi waved at them. “We’ll be back in the village soon. Is everyone ok?”. Everyone grumbled a tired ‘yes’ and their team leader chuckled.

When Kakashi joined them on missions he would take the lead, but most of the time it was Naruto who would be team leader these days which felt natural to everyone. Naruto had finally been granted the rank of Jonin and led not only Team 7 but also other teams in dangerous missions with a high success rate. Sai followed him in many of those missions, since Sakura was preparing to take over the hospital, she had so much work that she couldn’t really leave the village most of the time, but she trusted Sai to keep Naruto safe. Naruto and Sai were working really well together, at least that’s what Sai would like to think, but today, when he watched Naruto and Kakashi flawlessly and gracefully moving through their combined attacks he was made aware that the blond and Kakashi were not only _working_ well together, there was something else that was _binding_ them together as well. Something much more profound than Naruto’s and Sai’s friendship.

He watched transfixed as Naruto’s strong body moved from one branch to the next and his whole center gravitated towards Kakashi. His smile was so much brighter and even more beautiful when Kakashi was close to him. His entire being was lighting up when the future Rokudaime was smiling at him. 

Sai clenched his fists. He didn’t understand this feeling. There was a horrible pain in his chest, and he was afraid that maybe he would be sick. Maybe he should talk to Sakura about this. His eyes focused on Naruto and Kakashi again, who were talking animatedly about something and he could hear Naruto’s crystal clear laughter. It was making his heart beat faster. Naruto’s blue eyes were fixed on Kakashi’s face. They were looking at each other so longingly. Maybe they felt something for each other? They had always denied it but sometimes Sakura made those remarks when they sat together after a hard training and Kakashi-san was fussing over Naruto. 

_‘I wish they would just admit **it**.’ _

_‘It’s not like they are Sensei and Student anymore.’_

_‘Kakashi-Sensei should just make his move on Naruto. Naruto wants **it**.’ _

_‘They are so crazy for each other…’_

_‘Look how Naruto looks at Sensei! Like he wants **to jump him**!’ _

Sai wasn’t sure what **IT** was or what it means **to jump someone** , it sounded kinda violent, to be honest. He was so confused,... he was not only confused about what Sakura had said, he also felt confused about those ugly feelings that made it to his heart whenever he saw Naruto giggle and blush in front of Kakashi-san. He was also too afraid to confront Naruto about it or to ask Sakura about it. Maybe she would make fun of him?

Until now, he had thought that his greates wish had been to be what Sasuke once was. When he had understood that Sasuke had been Naruto’s best friend and that the blond had wished to bring him back to honor that _bond of friendship_ Sai had wished that Naruto would maybe one day say something like that to him… ‘ _You are my best friend. I am so glad that you are by my side. I don’t need Sasuke anymore’._ He shook his head as he felt his cheeks heat up. What a silly idea. He wasn’t jealous of Sasuke-kun _or_ Kakashi-san.

_I will find my own place in Naruto’s heart._

Sasuke hadn’t been in the village for some time and Naruto asked Sai to be his partner for almost all the missions he took. They spend a lot of time together. Naruto always told him that he was an important friend, but he saw the excitement in Naruto’s face whenever a letter from the travelling Uchiha arrived at the village, which made Sai’s insecurities and his anxieties flare up again. 

He could hear Naruto’s giggles and he stared at the strong muscular back that was flexing as the blond moved gracefully through the trees. Sai could see the tender way the blond Jonin looked at Kakashi. They laughed about something and Sai felt that horrible pain in his chest again.

What was happening to him? 

*

They jumped down and slowed down their pace. Finally the village gates were in front of them.

_Home._

Everyone gathered around Kakashi while their team leader debriefed them quickly. Sakura and Choji hurried to get home, because their families were already waiting with dinner. Sakura smiled as she waved at Naruto and Kakashi. “Bye Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei, Sai!” She ran down the main road and Sai watched her disappear in the distance as he waved after her. 

“Sai, Ino, you can also leave if you want. Naruto and I will take care of the report.” Kakashi quietly said. 

“Thank you, Naruto, Kakashi-san!” Ino smiled. “Sai, come on let’s go!” She pulled on Sai’s sleeve and pulled the young man with her. Sai felt a little dumbfounded but went with Ino anyway.

“No problem, Dattebayo!”

As Ino dragged him away he could still see Naruto and Kakashi in the distance. They stood close together and Kakashi gently caressed Naruto’s cheek. 

*

Ino pulled Sai down the road until they reached a small Dango-shop where she liked to go with Sakura sometimes. She pulled Sai inside and she sat down at a free table. She looked up into the confused face of the Ex-Anbu. “You should sit down. Don’t you want to eat some Dangos with me?” 

Sai grumbled and fidgeted for a moment. He didn’t know what he should do in such a situation. He had never been alone with a woman. Was this a date? He looked around and realized that people were looking at him strangly. He felt a little uncomfortable when he sat down across from Ino. 

“You look uncomfortable, Sai.” 

“I don’t know what to do in such a situation.” 

“We are just eating some Dangos.” 

“Alright.” 

“And I’m going to answer all your questions about Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei.” She smiled shyly at the man in front of her and waited for his response. 

“- my.. my questions?” 

“I see the way you look at Naruto. It’s obvious that you like him, or maybe it’s just obvious to me, but… you also know, well I hope you know, that something is going on between Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei?” She waited for a moment. 

Sai bit his lip and shifted around nervously in his seat. He didn’t really know that, but he had a feeling that something was going on between them, whatever that was. He looked up shyly. “What does that mean… ‘s _omething is going on between them_ ’? Are they a couple?” Ino just told him that she would answer his questions. He fiddled with his fingers. His palms were getting sweaty. “Sakura was joking around after training some time ago. She said ‘ _Naruto wants it_.’ What does he want?” 

The waitress came to their table and Ino quickly ordered for them. They were left alone again and Ino put her hands on the wooden table. She looked serious which calmed his nerves. He had been scared that maybe she would laugh at him and make fun of his questions. 

“What Sakura meant back then when she said that Naruto wants **IT** was that he wants to have **SEX** with Kakashi. Which he gets now. You know… They started dating a few weeks ago, but they keep it a secret. Nobody knows why, because it’s so obvious that they are having sex. I mean Naruto is practically glowing, it's ridiculous!” She stopped herself, when she saw Sai’s crestfallen expression. “Everyone knows because we all know how bad Naruto is at hiding his feelings. He didn’t mean to _hide_ anything from you, Sai. It’s just that… I felt like I should tell you because I can see the way you look at Naruto sometimes… Was I wrong?” 

Sai tried to process what he had just heard from Ino. So, he had been right with his feelings about Naruto and Kakashi. That special smile that was always a little bit brighter when Kakashi looked at the blond. It was because they had started a relationship. “Is Naruto-kun in love with Kakashi-san?” He heard himself ask. 

They fell silent when the waitress came around again and put a small plate in front of them. It was full of Dangos. Ino thanked her and quickly paid for them. She took the first Dango and put it in her mouth. She hummed happily. “You don’t want one? They are really good.” 

Sai wasn’t sure if he was hungry. He clenched his fists and tried to decide if he should stay or leave the Dango-shop immediately. This was horrible, his feelings were all over the place. His heart was beating heavy and hard against his chest. It was almost painful. Blood was rushing through his ears and he felt like he was getting dizzy. The noises in his head were much too loud.

“Feelings suck, right?” Ino mused as she took in a deep breath. “You know, I can’t even blame you for having those feelings for Naruto. He’s handsome, good looking, brave, strong, kind and honest, funny, sweet and really sexy now that he’s Jonin and everything. He really fills out that Uniform, right? I mean, why do you think Kakashi-Sensei fell for him? He’s definitely a good choice for your ‘first crush’, Sai. You shouldn’t be ashamed.” 

Sai felt his cheek heat up and he buried his face in his hand. “Please stop, Ino-chan, I don't feel like that for Naruto-kun...” 

"You don't?" Ino took another Dango and happily munched on it. "Sai, maybe you should try to reflect on your feelings for Naruto. What do you feel for him and what do you want?"

"What do I want?"

"Yes." Ino stared at the young Anbu in front of her. She could see the confusion in his face. "Are you drawn to him because you are spending so much time together as teammates, or because you feel safe with him, or... maybe you still need to figure out that there are more ways to love someone than just _being in love_..." Her soft voice and her tender smile made him feel uncomfortable. 

"I don't understand." he whispered. "I thought that love always means 'being in love'? That's what the book says." He pulled out the latest edition of 'The Way To A Girls Heart', the one that Kakashi-san gave to him.

"No. Loving someone doesn't always have to mean that you are in love with this person. There are so many aspects to love." She hummed for a moment to think and touched he cheek. "Like, the love a parent holds for their children, or the unconditional love someone shows for their best friend. I love Sakura for example, but I am not in love with her. You understand what I'm saying? But that's very different from the love that Naruto feels for Kakashi-Sensei." She giggled a little bit at the end when she started talking about Naruto and Kakashi.

Sai let his hands drop to the table. He waited for a moment to let the information sink in. “Yes. I think I understand you pretty well.” He reached for a Dango and was glad for the food now. It tasted good.

Ino smiled at him. “They are good, right?” 

“Yes. I have never tried that before. Thank you, Ino-chan.”

“You know, it will get easier and after some time you will see things in front of your eyes that you haven’t seen before.” She reached out to gently touch Sai’s hand. "Love is so complex. There are so many ways to love someone. Try to think about it, Sai." Holding Ino’s soft hand in his and entwining their fingers felt warm and safe and she was right, the Dangos were really good.  
He looked into Ino’s beautiful tender eyes. Maybe the young woman was right, and love was more complex than he had thought.

Maybe there were more ways to love someone than what was written in Kakashi-san's books?  
Sai smiled when Ino gently squeezed his hand. 

***


	2. the concept of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just KakaNaru smut.   
> If this is not your thing, you can skip it.

Naruto and Kakashi dropped the mission report off at the Hokage office and slowly made their way back to Kakashi’s apartment. He didn’t really understand why the other man wanted to keep it a secret that they were dating. They were practically living together. Most of Naruto’s things were stored at Kakashi’s place nowadays anyways. His clothes, his scrolls even some of his furniture had been moved to Kakashi's apartment. Of course Naruto’s landlord and his old neighbors started asking questions at some point when he started spending less and less time in his apartment. 

_Was he still living here? Was he moving out? Did Naruto see someone?_

He wasn’t sure what to tell them. Was he still living in his apartment? Was he moving out? What was that thing between Kakashi and him? He felt so insecure about this entire thing that had been going on between them, because they hadn't really talked about it. This 'relationship' had started at some point and somehow evolved into something. What? Naruto wasn't so sure about that. He wished there was a book with rules or something that would guide him through all of this. Maybe he should take a look at one of Sai’s books? Sai was always reading those weird books like "The Way To A Girls Heart" or "How to Understand Your Friends" that Kakashi brought him. Maybe they weren’t that bad?  
Maybe those books could help him?

When his friends were looking for him at his apartment a few weeks ago and found a practically empty place he had to lie which wasn’t his forte, but they found out anyways. That wasn’t his fault though! He had always been exceptionally bad at lying about emotional stuff and he had been in love with Kakashi since… well FOREVER! How can that stupid man ask Naruto to keep something as big as that to himself. Naruto was glad that Sakura, Ino, Neji and Lee, who found out about his unusual living and relationship situation, seemed rather unimpressed by the development in his life. It seemed like everybody was expecting something like this to happen between Naruto and Kakashi anyways - like it would be the most natural thing. Naruto begged them not to tell anyone because Kakashi didn’t want anyone to know about their liaison just yet.

Of course they wanted to know when and how this relationship started. Naruto tried to tell an epic love story of some sort, but the truth was, that they simply started to hang out more when Naruto got released from hospital after the war and he was glad that Kakashi had so much patience to help him with his pysical therapy. They started regular training sessions and sometimes Naruto and Kakashi went to the Onsen together to relax. The truth was, they just enjoyed each other's company. It must have happend on one of their missions, shortly after Naruto got promoted to Jonin. They stopped at some Inn for the night to get some rest. Naruto could remember how Kakashi's strong arms were wrapped around him when he touched Naruto for the first time.

Their dynamic changed after that. Naturally. They had been close before, but after they started having sex on missions, it seemed like a natural thing to also have sex when they were _not_ on missions. He could feel that his whole center had shifted after Kakashi had kissed him for the first time. He gravited towards the other man and he was sure that he had never felt anything as profound and intimate as this. But that was just how Naruto felt. He had no idea how Kakashi was feeling about any of this. He had always known, that Kakashi was a private man, and he didn't even try to change that about him, but maybe he should have said something at some point. Maybe he should have asked Kakashi what this thing between them was - or could be?

When Kakashi smiled at him or touched him, Naruto felt like his entire body was melting. Kakashi had that effect on him that all his confidence was slipping away from him and he started to giggle stupidly at whatever Kakashi said. Naruto had always made fun of Sakura when she started blushing when she read Sasuke's letters or giggled stupidly when Sasuke said something sweet to her. Now look at him. He was just the same as Sakura. He was madly, deeply in love with Kakashi and there was nothing he could do - but blush and giggle. Great.  
He was sure that it wasn’t just his friends who had realized that his feelings for the porn reading Jonin had changed over the years. Which was another reason why Naruto was confused about Kakashi’s wish to keep it secret. 

_Maybe he’s ashamed of our relationship. Maybe he feels guilty about doing it with me? Is it because I was his student? - But I’m 20 years old now and I’m a Jonin._

Naruto’s thought sometimes went wild with all the worries that threatened to overwhelm him. When he watched his friends start to date he could feel jealousy and insecurity bubble up inside his heart. The man he loved was so close to him and all he had to do was reach out, but most of the time he wasn’t sure if that was ok or not. 

_I understand that the relationship that we have may be a little unusual, but that's love right?  
_

Maybe he was overthinking the whole thing. The blond yawned loudly and fidgeted around before he reached for Kakashi’s hand. They silently made their way through the busy streets of Konoha. Naruto stretched and yawned again. He was looking forward to a hot shower and just snuggling up in bed with Kakashi. 

“Are you tired?” Kakashi asked him quietly. 

“Maybe a little.” Naruto started looking for his keys when they went down the road that would lead them to their apartment. 

Kakashi fell silent and Naruto had to chuckle. Kakashi wasn’t so subtle when it came to their sexlife. It was so much fun to rile the other man up though. He faked a yawn. “Hmm. I am actually very tired. I will probably take a quick shower and fall asleep as soon as I’m in bed.” He said maybe with too much glee in his voice. 

“I see.” Kakashi turned his face away even more and Naruto couldn’t help but giggle at Kakashi’s stubborn antics. Naruto moved closer to Kakashi and reached out to grasp and entwine their fingers. Their shoulders gently brushed against each other while they walked. Kakashi squeezed his hand softly in his own and looked down into the ocean blue eyes. Naruto shyly looked up. 

“Did you have other plans, Kakashi?” 

“I thought you were tired?” 

They slowed their pace and Naruto let his head drop to Kakashi’s shoulder while they walked down the road. They would reach their apartment any minute now, but the last rays of the late autumn sun felt wonderful on Naruto’s skin and he wanted to enjoy the gentle breeze. “Not too tired if you have something in mind.” He whispered seductively when Kakashi pulled him closer and nuzzled his nose into the wild blond hair. 

“Maybe I do?” The silver haired Jonin whispered. The sweet scent of sunflowers and sunshine surrounded him. 

Naruto purred happily when he felt Kakashi’s arms around him. “Oh? We should get home then.” 

He slightly pulled away only to smile lewdly at the silver haired man. “Come on, Kakashi, show me what you want to do with me.” Their gazes met and something feral and wild sparked between them. 

*

Naruto let a loud and deeply satisfied moan escape his lips when he felt Kakashi’s soft erection slip from his body. The blond looked completely ravished. His legs were spread wide and his stretched hole was still quivering from the force of his orgasm. Kakashi watched as cum was dripping from Naruto’s hole. His fingers were gently moving over the soft skin and pushed the creamy white cum back inside Naruto’s body. The young Jonin moaned when he felt his lover's finger push inside his body again. “Kakashi!” A thin sheet of sweat was covering his entire body and his face was flushed in a lovely shade of pink after the hard and intense lovemaking.  
Naruto felt how his overstimulated hole was clenching around Kakashi’s fingers. His body was trembling, but he couldn’t help as he pushed and wriggled against Kakashi’s fingers. He lifted his legs and watched as Kakashi moved between his spread thighs. His lover pushed the creamy golden legs a little further apart and pushed his fingers a little deeper and harder into Naruto’s eager body. 

“Naruto you’re so good.” Kakashi whispered heatedly. He licked his lips and started to move his fingers harder against Naruto’s prostate. He could feel Naruto’s hole clench around his fingers, and he couldn’t help but rub his own cock that was getting hard again, while he watched his beautiful young lover who was close to another orgasm. 

Naruto squirmed under Kakashi’s touches. His cock was throbbing painfully, and he only wanted to cum. “Kakashi!” 

Kakashi leaned down and before he took the whole impressive length of Naruto’s dick into his mouth, he stroked it a few times. Naruto was breathing hard when he watched Kakashi kneel between his legs. Nothing in the world was better than Kakashi’s hands all over his body or Kakashi sucking his dick. He moaned when the Jonin leaned down. Their eyes met in a heated gaze and Naruto thought that he would probably lose his mind with the way Kakashi smiled at him. It was promising so many things. Trembling hands reached for Kakashi’s soft silver hair when he felt Kakashi’s lips wrap around his hard on. Naruto’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. His head fell heavy against the pillows. 

Naruto felt Kakashi’s hand on his left thigh as he spread and lifted his legs a little bit more. His breath was getting ragged like there was not enough air to breath. Kakashi’s fingers started moving deep inside him and he could feel that he was getting closer to his orgasm. 

“Ka-kashi! I’m –“ He tried to move his hips but Kakashi held him down. “- so close!” 

Kakashi moaned around his cock. He could feel how Kakashi gave him a little bit more space to move and he pushed his cock deeper down Kakashi’s throat. The wet slurping sounds of fucking Kakashi’s throat were driving him crazy and he was close to passing out when another orgasm racked his body. 

Kakashi let Naruto’s soft dick slide from his mouth and he pulled his fingers gently out from Naruto’s body. His throat felt a little raw, but a satisfied groan made it from his lips. He kneeled between Naruto’s obscenely wide spread legs and started to jerk his cock. “Baby, you taste so good.” He moaned and quickly moved his hands over his throbbing dick. 

Naruto watched him and reached for his chest and his abs. He moaned wantonly when he watched how Kakashi licked his lips. “Ahh, Kakashi. I want your cum all over me.”  
Kakashi groaned. “Fuck, Naruto!” Cum splattered over his hand and all over Naruto’s thighs and his chest.  
Naruto moved his fingers through the sticky essence and licked his finger clean. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Naruto reached for Kakashi, who quickly took some tissues from the bedside table and tried to wipe Naruto clean again. Naruto giggled. “We can shower later.” 

Kakashi let the tissues drop next to the bed and curled around his lover. He gently kissed the sweet pink lips and held him close. Naruto pulled the other man closer with his legs, which he tenderly curled around Kakashi’s hip. He purred happily when Kakashi kissed his lips, his cheeks and his neck. The blond Jonin melted against his lover when Kakashi wrapped his arms possessively around Naruto and nuzzled his face into Naruto’s neck. Their naked bodies were tenderly snuggled against the other in search for warmth, love and safety. 

“Naruto?” Kakashi whispered as he gently pressed his lips against the blond head. 

Naruto hummed. His eyes had dropped close and his body was going lax in Kakashi’s warm embrace. 

“Do you want to stay here?” 

“Sure, I can stay the weekend. Most of my stuff is here anyway.” He chuckled and snuggled into Kakashi’s chest. 

An uncomfortable silence enveloped them and Naruto realized how Kakashi started shifting around. He slightly pulled away and looked into Kakashi’s blushing face. 

“What’s wrong Kakashi?” He asked and gently touched the other's face.

“I wasn’t speaking about the weekend. I mean… in a more permanent manner.”

The young Jonin quickly opened his eyes and thought that maybe he had imagined this. Maybe he had been dreaming?! “Wha- What?” He stammered. He had been dreaming to hear those words from Kakashi for so long. “Pe-permanent? Like… Like moving in… with you?” His voice sounded a little high pitched and broken at the end. 

“Yes.” Kakashi stared into Naruto’s blue eyes and the blond felt how tense and nervous the man was about this. “You could move in. With me. And the pack. You like them... right? Most of your stuff is here anyways.” He quietly said and Naruto could see how Kakashi’s pale cheeks were blushing even more. Naruto had of course registered that Kakashi had silently started to take more and more of Naruto’s stuff to his apartment over the past couple of weeks and even had a secret stash of instant ramen in his kitchen, in case Naruto wanted to stay a little longer. 

Maybe Kakashi thought that he was being subtle about this, but when all his clothes had dissapeared from his apartment along with his scrolls, his gear and his kitchen table, Naruto started to question Kakashi's motives. Kakashi always asked if Naruto would spend the weekends at Kakashi’s place, and put up the argument that it would be much faster to get to the Hokage Tower from his apartment this way. It would make things much easier. The young Jonin shrugged and decided that he’d take whatever he could get to be with Kakashi.  
BUT NOW… What the hell was going on? He could see Kakashi stare at him in the sweetest most insecure manner he had ever seen on the Jonin. Kakashi would be Rokudaime soon and yet he looked at him like he had to go into a dangerous mission without any backup.

“So… “ Kakashi murmured. 

Naruto giggled and rolled on top of Kakashi. He ruffled the wild silver hair.  
“You could have just asked me that weeks ago, you know? But I get it now, instead of asking me to move in with you, you simply started to move all my stuff to your place so I’d have to stay here?” Naruto smiled and tenderly moved his palm over Kakashi’s cheek. His fingers traced the scar.

Happy wrinkles formed around Kakashi’s eyes. “I wasn’t quite sure how to ask you.” Kakashi whispered. 

“Bakakashi, 'tebayo.” Naruto leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Kakashi's lips.

Kakashi chuckled and pulled the blond closer to his chest and nuzzled his face into his soft hair.

“Kakashi? Does that mean we can tell everyone?” 

Kakashi just hummed. He would prefer that everyone knew that Naruto was taken. He really hadn’t enjoyed the last few weeks watching women and men constantly flirting with Naruto. His jealous and possessive side was strongly rebelling. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. “We can. I guess everyone knows about us anyways.”

Naruto giggled happily. They were snuggled together under their sheets and finally Naruto felt like they had made a huge step in their relationship. Now that Kakashi had asked him to move in with him it felt like his insecurities didn't weigh that heavy on him anymore. He could be patient and wait. This relationship was worth it. He loved Kakashi and when the other man looked at him he saw the same fears reflected back at him in his deep grey eyes.

*

Kakashi pulled his lover closer to him and took in Naruto's intoxicating smell. He felt a little lightheaded like his whole body was floating on sunshine when Naruto said that he would move in with him. He had been fighting mental battles with himself for weeks now. When he took Naruto's kitchen table to his apartment he realized how rediculous and absurd this entire situation had become and he knew that he had to do something. He didn't want Naruto to leave on monday mornings. He wanted Naruto to stay the weekend and the entire week as well. At first he was afraid of this closeness and their intimicy but now all he wanted was to see was Naruto's toothbrush next to his when he got up in the morning and his kitchen stuffed with that goddman instant-ramen.

Kakashi knew that their dynamic had fundamentally been changed when they started having sex. No, that wasn't right. It had already started to change before that. He realized that he had started to look at Naruto differently when he started spending more time with the blond after the war had ended. Gai had once took him aside when his mood swings got the better of him. His friend told him that everybody was worried about Kakashi because he was falling into his horrible gloomy moods again whenever Naruto had to leave the village for longer missions.

Maybe that was true. Maybe... it wasn't just their dynamic that had changed, but also Kakashi himself. He wanted to keep their relationship secret at first because he wasn't sure what this 'relationship' even was. Maybe it was nothing serious and they both just needed to get this out of their system.  
Who was he even trying to kid here. He was falling for his ex-student and he was falling _HARD_. Naruto had him wrapped around his little finger and he was just glad that the blond was a little dense sometimes that he hadn't noticed it yet. He wasn't ready to tell Naruto about his feelings. He wasn't ready to face them himself.

Kakashi had always been a privat man, but he realized something about himself. During the past few weeks, when their relationship started to grow more serious and they didn't only have sex on missions but also in the village, he tried to keep a cool head when Naruto's admirers started touching HIS blond, but he couldn't. No. Kakashi may hide his face behind a mask, but he wasn't certain how much longer he would be able to hide his jealous and possessive side.

When Naruto asked him if it would be ok to tell everyone that they started living together, his possessive side was pleased. Yes. He wanted that. He wanted everyone to know that Naruto was his. He nodded and hummed quietly. "Yes we can. I guess everone knows about us anyways." That was good, he sounded very relaxed. Naruto's sweet giggle made his heart jump. There was something else that was bothering him and that he wanted to adress. “Sai.” Kakashi whispered. 

Naruto propped his head on one hand to look into Kakashi’s dark eyes. “Sai? What about Sai?” 

Sometimes his cute blond could be a little dense. Sai’s emotional journey since he had joined Team 7 was amazing and he was very proud of the young man, but he had also realized the way Sai had been looking at Naruto for the past couple of weeks. Naruto of course hadn’t realized that Sai’s feelings towards Naruto had changed from forced teammate, to friendly colleague, to first friend, best friend, to first love interest. 

“He likes you.” 

“I like him too. He’s a friend.” 

Kakashi huffed. “Not like that, Naruto. He’s interested in you. He starts to understand the concept of love.” 

Naruto opened his mouth but closed it again. He gaped at Kakashi. He couldn’t say anything. He needed a moment to let this information sink in. “But… I don't like him like that. He's my best friend.” He stuttered. He felt overwhelmed with this. He had never thought that Sai might like him like that.

Kakashi chuckled softly and moved his hands over Naruto’s bare back and his soft thighs. “I am sure that you have realized that people can’t control who they fall in love with?” A shy smile danced over Kakashi’s lips.

There was so much left unspoken between them after Kakashi's words.

Naruto blushed and nodded. “I understand what you mean.” 

"Do you?" Kakashi whispered.

"I think so." Naruto's fingers gently caressed Kakashi's cheek. "Don't worry Kakashi, I can wait."

***


	3. first love

Sai was confused when he walked into the Hokage Tower a few days later and realized that many people were busy with gossiping. They were loudly discussing the newest town talk about Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi who had finally admitted that ‘ _yes, indeed they were in a relationship_ ’. Sai bit his lip.  
It was as Ino had said. They were in a relationship and now it was official as well. It must be serious. 

He quickly went to the office and delivered his mission report. He wanted to leave the building as soon as possible. He didn’t want to hear any more gossip about Naruto’s and Kakashi’s relationship.  
Ino had been right about something else as well, he had a crush on Naruto and he was jealous about Kakashi-san. It was horrible and he felt guilty because whenever he saw them together he could clearly see the happiness in Naruto’s eyes and the love and the devotion in Kakashi-san’s face. Wasn't happiness and love something that a good person would wish for his friends? The books that Kakashi-san had given him said so at least.  
He should read them again. 

Sai felt so conflicted. Since he left the Anbu to join Team 7 he had often found himself in difficult situations that had nothing to do with fighting an enemy. He had to realize that relearning his emotions had been a much harder process than he could have ever anticipated. He had often felt inadequate when he compared himself with his comrades or his teammates, because he watched them make friends or talk to strangers so easily. 

Added to his anxieties was the fear of being replaced again after Sasuke's pardon after the war. He could remember his troubled feelings, when he had to go on missions with Naruto and Team Kakashi concerning Sasuke. He had always felt inadequate in the team and felt like he had to do _more_ for the team and for Naruto to be a valuable member and a valuable friend. It had been his greatest wish that maybe one day Naruto might look at him the same way he looked at Sasuke. Looking back on his feelings now, he realized that the root of his insecurity and his jealousy might be because of Sasuke. 

Nowadays he felt a little bit more secure with his position within the social group and his team, but it was also so fragile, because whenever Sasuke came back to Konoha he could feel the fear flare up again that maybe he wasn’t enough for Naruto and Team Kakashi and that maybe he was just a replacement. Nowadays Sai could witness much more distance between Sasuke and Naruto. Sai couldn’t tell what the reason for this distance was, but he was glad that the Uchiha was spending less and less time in Konoha. Naruto seemed more relaxed as well and Sai also felt ‘happier’ when he was allowed to go on more missions with Naruto.

This jealousy that he felt towards Sasuke and Kakashi-san ... maybe he was just fighting for his own place in Naruto’s heart? Maybe Ino had been right and he needed to reflect more about what he wanted and needed. What did he want from Naruto? He wanted to be recogniced and loved for the things he could do and be for Naruto and the team. He wished to find his very own place in Naruto's heart. Not be a replacement. Whatever that place might be. He wasn’t sure.  
He was in deep thoughts, when he slowly made his way downstairs. 

His feelings towards Kakashi-san on the other hand were something entirely different. After his conversation with Ino he started reflecting more about his feelings for his friend. It was true that Naruto’s smile made his heart race and he wished to spend more time with him. When he saw Naruto and Kakashi on their last mission he could see Naruto’s face glow with happiness and love. Somehow he had wished that one of those wonderful smiles would be directed at him one day. That’s when he felt anger directed as Kakashi-san for the first time. He was worried that something might not be alright with him. Kakashi-san was a very good team leader and a good friend on top of that who had always supported him in his emotional growth. He had bought him several books and helped him with relearning how to express his emotions again. Since Kakashi-san had also been an Anbu agent he knew the difficulties that came along with this line of work and he accepted his help wholeheartedly. 

Maybe it was this mission, when he saw them gracefully combine their attacks so naturally and their tender ways of taking care of each other, that made Sai realize that there was something more that he desired to be than just someone's best friend. Up until now it was his greatest wish to be in Naruto’s heart as his best friend, which was also the reason for his hard feelings against Sasuke, but when he watched Kakashi’s hands move over Naruto’s back as he made sure that the blond wasn’t hurt, he could feel the ugly beast of jealousy clawing at his heart. This was something different. This was another kind of jealousy.   
  


He walked down the stairs and when he reached the end he saw Ino again. The young woman smiled tenderly at him. “Sai! It’s so good to see you! What are you doing here?” 

“I was just delivering a report. I was on my way back home actually –“ He mumbled awkwardly. 

“I was also delivering a report. I have the rest of the day off, do you want to join me for some tea?” 

“I was actually – “ he tried to leave, but Ino had already grabbed his hand and pulled him along. 

“Come on.” Her blond hair was shining in the sun and her laughter was just as brilliant as Naruto’s, maybe even more beautiful. She turned around and her long soft blond hair was shining under the rays of early sunlight. Ino truly was a beautiful woman.

He was so confused as his heart was beating a little bit faster. “Al-alright.” He reached for her hand and went after her. He might have blushed a little bit when Ino smiled shyly at him. 

What did Ino say about crushes? Maybe it was possible to have feelings for two people at the same time? Sai shook his head and tried to keep up with her pace. He already had trouble with the feelings he had for one person. He should stop and leave. Right now. 

Ino turned around and giggled at him. “You shouldn’t think so much, you know? Just enjoy it.” 

“Enjoy it?” He didn’t understand. 

“Life. Love. Try not to overthink it.” She pulled him towards a tea-shop. 

He wasn’t sure if he was able to _not overthink it,_ but he would try for her sake. He looked at the sign of the tea-shop who seemed to also sell Dango. 

Ino followed his eyes and laughed. “You want to share some Dangos again?” 

“It would be my pleasure, but this time I will pay. I read that it’s custom that the man should pay on a date?” 

Ino blushed and let go of Sai’s hand. “Da-Date? I thought that you have a crush on Naruto?” 

A heavy blush made his face turn pink and he felt a little uncomfortable. “I … I think that I might, but I'm not sure. I also like you very much Ino-chan. Is that wrong? Is something wrong with me?” 

Ino touched her cheeks that felt very hot right now. “No, nothing is wrong with you. I … I like you too, you know? I don’t mind that you have a crush on Naruto.” She chuckled nervously. “I think he’s kinda sexy too.” Sai gaped at her and suddenly couldn’t help but laugh at the hilarity of the situation.

Maybe Ino had been right. _If you keep your eyes open you might see things that you haven't seen before._

*

Naruto was hiding behind the red building complex of the Hokage Tower and watched as Sai blushed when Ino smiled at him. He grinned happily. He leaned against the building and sighed. His thoughts drifted back to his academy days. Back then when he was just a little kid and had no idea what love was. He had no idea about anything actually. He could still hear Ino’s laughter and Sai’s insecure voice in the distance. Maybe they had found each other too? 

When he stepped out of the shadows to walk down the busy main road of Konoha he thought about first loves and first crushes. Kakashi and he had talked about that last night for quite a bit. Kakashi knew about Naruto’s first **crush**. Looking back at it now, his crush on Sakura, seemed very silly. Naruto’s first **love** was Kakashi though. The blond wanted to know that about Kakashi too. Their conversation took a sudden soft and emotional turn when Kakashi told him that he may have had several sexual liasons in his life, but he had only been in love once. 

_“Oh? Well… that must have been a very important person. Does that mean that I’m your second love?”_

_“No. You are my first love, Naruto.”_

Naruto thought that he would melt when Kakashi kissed him then. 

He hoped that Sai would find this feeling too. This crazy happiness that he was feeling whenever he thought about Kakashi. A soft pat on the shoulder made him yelp. 

“Ah, Sorry. It’s just me.” Kakashi said in his usual lazy tone. 

Naruto smiled and pressed his body against Kakashi’s strong form. “Kakashi!” He purred happily. “Are you done?” Tsunade had called Kakashi in for another meeting. The inauguration for the Rokudaime would be in the next few weeks and she wanted the lazy Jonin to be ready. 

“Yes, I am done. You should hurry to take over the hat as soon as possible, Naruto. I am only keeping the seat warm for you. You know?” 

Naruto giggled and pulled the soon-to-be Rokudaime into his arms. “Understood Hokage-sama.” 

***


	4. best friend

Epilogue 

Sai had realized something after dating Ino for a few months. The thing about a crush and being in love was, that a crush was something pure, a light feeling that makes a young inexperienced heart flutter, but if you love someone, it will change your heart and your entire perspective of life. If you love someone, that feeling might stay with you for your whole life.

Having a crush on someone might still be the most wonderful thing, because Sai had realized that living through that feeling of having Naruto as his first crush made him aware of the fact that something as wonderful and painful as love even existed in the world. Sometimes his heart had gone numb, because he knew that his feelings would never be reciprocated. He had lived through a war, but he was sure that no pain in this world could ever be as exquisit as watching Naruto smile at Kakashi and listening to them exchanging vows of love.  
That person who suddenly took his heart in a storm. His first crush.

But Ino had been right; the thing with first crushes and first loves is – they are the first and that means, there can be a second crush and a second love. That is the most amazing thing about love. But why didn’t anyone tell him that before? Why didn’t those books tell him that? He wished that something or someone had prepared him for all of this.  
A year had passed since he had realized his feelings for Naruto and a few months had passed since he had started dating Ino. 

He liked to think about their first _no-date_ in the Dango-shop when Ino talked about things which he had never tried before but still could be good. He had never tried Dangos before so he didn’t know how they tasted. When he tried them he realized that he really liked the taste. It was the same with dating. He had never dated anyone and he had no idea if he might like it. It turned out that he really liked dating Ino and he realized that his feelings for the loud blond woman were slowly developing into something much deeper. 

Ino sometimes jokingly said to him that ‘e _veryone has a little crush on Naruto_ ’, which he understood was in no way mean or hurtful but she just told him that she had had a slight crush on Naruto as well.

‘ _It simply has to do with his personality, I guess..’_

She liked to joke about their mutual crush on Naruto which amused him now that he knew her for such a long time and was dating Ino for several months. There was a mutural bond of trust and understanding between them and Sai finally understood what it was that he had seen back then on that mission between Naruto and Kakashi. When they combined their attacks so gracefully and took care of each other afterwards. Sai was wondering what it was that bonded them together in such a profound way. The Anbu was worried that maybe he would never understand this deep feeling of closeness and being connected to someone like Naruto and Kakashi.

He had been wrong. That was also something that he had learned from Ino. Love was patient. When he went on missions with Ino now he felt that bond. Ino told him that she understood that Sai wished to have a special connection with Naruto but the bond that had developed between her and Sai was something deeper and more intimate.

 _'Like the bond between Kakashi-san and Naruto?'_ He had asked her one night, when he walked her home after a date. 

She squeezed his hand and smiled shyly. _'If you want it to be like that...'_

They would meet tonight for a date and Sai wanted to tell her that he was sure about his feelings for her. He really loved her. His first true love.

*

A few weeks ago Sai and Naruto met at Ichiraku and sat in a booth to have more privacy for their conversation. When he finally told Naruto everything that had bothered him for such a long time, all his feelings about Sasuke, his past crush on Naruto, his jealousy about Kakashi-san, his guilt because Kakashi-san had always been such a good friend to him, all that Naruto did was smile and listen.  
Naruto hugged him and told him that he had known for the longest time and that he was so proud of Sai that he was able to work through that by himself. 

“Are we still friends Naruto-kun?” 

“Of course we are! You are my best friend Sai. Don’t worry about such stupid stuff.” The blond wrapped his arms around Sai and the Anbu felt all the anxiety from the past couple of months fall from his shoulders. “Sai, if that was bothering you for such a long time, you should have just told me, 'tebayo.” 

He could feel his heart race when Naruto finally said the words he had longed to hear for such a long time. “You are my best friend too, Naruto-kun.” He blushed and shyly smiled at Naruto. He now knew what kind of love he felt for Naruto. The tender but strong, unconditional love that only a best friend could feel was burning in his heart, and he was sure that he had never felt so happy in his life when he thought about those precious words that Naruto just said to him. He had found his own place in Naruto's heart and he was finally free from the jealousy that was eating at him.

Naruto pulled away from their embrace. “Are you alright now, 'tebayo?” He sweetly smiled at Sai. 

Sai nodded. “Yes. I am alright now.”

“Haha, good! You know, I am so happy for you and Ino.” 

“Thank you, Naruto-kun, I'm happy for you and Kakashi-san as well.” He said and he truly meant it when an honest smile danced over his lips. 

“You need to make sure and tell Ino how you feel about her.” 

“I will.”

***


End file.
